Baper
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Chap 2 UP, Woii !Ketika hidup harus dibawa baper dalam segala hal/Fiksi pelepas galau setelah seharian dicuekin gebetan/RnR ya, bebiiiiii...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Ketika hidup harus dibawa baper dalam segala hal.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Baper-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baper itu misalnya lagi latihan penelitian dan harus ngisi _field note_ (kegiatan harian yang berkaitan dengan penelitian) tapi pas mau nulis _field note_ , malah- " _Dear diary,_ hari ini kok dia gak ngabarin yahh..."

Atau bisa jadi saat menikmati hembusan angin sore sehabis diputusin pacar- "Lagi rapuh-rapuhnya, tertiup angin aja rasanya pengen langsung roboh"

Bisa juga pas nonton berita yang nayangin kecelakaan maut- "Ngeliat truk jatuh ke jurang aja aku gak bisa. Apalagi ngeliat kamu jatuh ke tangan orang lain"

Baper (n) Kondisi dimana kita merasa lemah karena seharian gak makan apa-apa. Eh, itu laper.

Remaja masa kini atau setidaknya mereka yang pernah remaja pasti gak asing dong dengan kata 'baper'. Iya, baper singkatan dari bawa perasaan, merupakan suatu kondisi dimana hati terasa _nyiitt_ seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. _Cekit..cekit..cekit..cekit..._

Berikut adalah beberapa kasus baper yang menimpa remaja _Konoha High School_ yang masih dalam proses pencarian jati diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di kelas**

Pelajaran Geografi. Pelajaran yang biasanya bikin ngantuk dan bikin ngerasa jadi anak teknik geologi tapi...Pelajaran geografi yang dibawakan oleh Anko-sensei bikin merem melek dan kita bakalan ngerasa kayak penambang batu bara ilegal. Metode ngajarnya militer banget, _men_. Tak berprikesiswaan dan tak berprikeanakmudaan.

"Sabaku Gaara...!" Anko-sensei memanggil nama Gaara, cowok idaman banyak wanita di luar sana, termasuk author. Meski doi punya tatoo norak tapi tetep aja _face_ -nya bisa bikin cewek-cewek menggila. Cakep sih tapi _please_ , dia gak punya alis!

"Hai'.." Gaara memperbaiki duduknya, udah kebiasaan Anko-sensei sebelum pelajaran dimulai pasti ada sesi tanya-tanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Planet Mars?" Anko-sensei menatap intes ke Gaara, yang ditatap berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Di Planet Mars ya...kayaknya keadaan di Planet Mars baik-baik aja deh Sensei" jawaban dan wajah inosen Gaara membuat Anko-sensei meremas erat-erat buku yang ada di genggamannya.

" _Bakayaro... Konoyaro..._!" Sai yang duduk disamping Gaara mengomentari jawaban Gaara yang ngelantur dengan gaya _nge-rapp_ ala Killer Bee.

"Nara Shikamaru...!" lagi, Anko-sensei memanggil salah satu siswa terpintar di kelas ini.

"Hai'..." Shikamaru lagi gak enak hati karena ada masalah sama Temari, bawaannya pengen tidur mulu. Shikamaru berusaha membuka matanya untuk sekedar memberikan kesan ' _I'm daijoubu'_ kepada Anko-sensei. Shikamaru udah bosan liat Shikaku dateng ke sekolah cuma gara-gara teguran Shikamaru yang tidur mulu kalo lagi belajar.

"Planet Pluto itu seperti apa?" Anko-sensei berharap Shikamaru mampu memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Planet Pluto itu kayak aku Sensei, ada tapi gak dianggep..." Ayolah, Shikamaru cuma cowok biasa yang bisa baper kalo lagi nggak enak hati.

"Sai...!" Anko-sensei bener-bener udah kesel, sebenernya doi bangga punya murid yang kreatif tapi ya nggak gini juga.

"Hai'..." Sai menampilkan senyum super palsunya.

"Apa nama gurun terpanas di dunia dan berapa suhunya?" Anko-sensei benar-benar akan mengamuk kalo siswanya juga nggak tahu pertanyaan yang satu ini.

"Gurun _Dasht-e lut_ di Iran, Sensei. Suhunya 70 derajat" Sai menjawab dengan benar.

"Bagus, Sai..." Anko-sensei tersenyum puas.

"Tapi Sensei... masih ada yang lebih panas dari Gurun _Dasht-e lut_.." Sai mulai melow.

"Ha? Gurun apa itu, Sai?" Anko-sensei jadi penasaran, setahu doi gurun di Iran itulah yang paling panas.

"Gurun di hati ini, Sensei. Panasnya sampai semilyar derajat saat ngeliat mantan becandaan sama gebetan barunya..." _Nauzubillah,_ sampe semilyar derajat gitu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di toko sepatu**

Hari ini Sasuke baru aja dapat uang saku tambahan dari Kakak Itachi yang menang tender. Sebagai pecinta _sneaker_ , hal pertama yang kepikiran sama Sasuke adalah beli sepatu. Nambahin koleksi. Kepikirannya sih _converse navy_ yang _high tops_ biar ke-kece-annya semakin badai. Jadilah Sasuke mengunjuki toko sepatu yang terpercaya.

"Selamat datang, mas..." sapa cewek berambut panjang saat Sasuke membuka pintu toko. _Name tag_ di bajunya bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata

"Hn..." Sasuke ngangguk dan langsung menuju rak sepatu.

"Mbak, _converse navy high tops-_ nya dong" kata Sasuke nunjuk model sepatu.

Mbak Hinata langsung menuju tempat penyimpanan untuk mencari mencari sepatu yang diinginkan oleh pelanggan cakep itu. Datanglah Hinata membawa satu kotak berisi sepatu dambaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencobanya dan agak sedikit sempit.

"Mbak, ada yang lain gak?" tanya Sasuke melepas sepatunya.

"Kenapa, Mas? Gak cocok? Diperjuangin dulu aja mas, siapa tahu pada akhirnya cocok"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Puskesmas**

Naruto baru aja ditolak Matsuri. Cewek berambut pendek yang ternyata adalah pacarnya Gaara. Naruto gak tau informasi ini karena karena Gaara dan Matsuri membina hubungan mereka dengan pergerakan bawah tanah. Simpelnya, gak keliatan.

Udah jatoh ketimpa kontener sekalian. Itu yang Naruto alami. Terlalu mendalami nasib cintanya yang gak berjalan mulus semulus paha gebetan. Naruto jalan gak liat-liat dan saat ada nyamuk menabraknya, Naruto terjatuh. Sikunya berdarah dan terpaksa dilarikan ke puskesmas terdekat.

Di puskesmas, ternyata ada anak kesehatan yang lagi magang. Namanya Haruno sakura, rambut warna pink yang pastinya lucu banget buat dijadiin rambut _hombre_ , senyuman manis yang bikin diabetes dan sentuhan hangat yang ngalahin hangatnya selimut di pagi hari.

"A-duuhh-duuhhhh..." Naruto meringis cemen saat Sakura mengoleskan obat merah pada sikunya

"Adek Sakura basuh luka kayak gini biasanya dibayar berapa?" tanya Naruto kalem.

"Biasanya sih 50 ribu, Kak" jawab Sakura tak kalah kalem.

"Kalo basuh luka hati dibayar berapa, Dek?" tanya Naruto bikin jijik.

"Kalo luka hati, dibayarnya pake kasih sayang yang tulus sampai mati aja, Kak"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beli gorengan**

Anak kos.

Tanggal dua.

Melihat dua kalimat sederhana diatas jadi pengen cari orang yang bisa menggandakan uang. Hiks! Lagi kere.

Nasib jadi anak kos di tanggal tua nggak cuma dialami sama author tapi juga dialami oleh Kiba dan Shino. Untuk menghemat, mereka berdua akan malam pake gorengan aja. Jadilah mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gerobak-gerobak malam yang menjajakan dirinya. Eh, intinya gerobak yang jualan gorengan.

"Gorengannya dek, gorengannyaa..." teriak si penjual gorengan, kalo gak salah sih namanya Bang Itachi.

"Gorengannya dong, Bang" kata Kiba.

"Mau yang mana nih, dek?" tanya si Itachi memegang jepitan gorengan.

"Tahu isi sama tempe kriuk 10 ribu, Bang" kata Kiba sok unyu nunjuk gorengan.

Bang Itachi lincah ngambil kantong plastik dan memasukkan tahu isi kemudian tempe tapi-

"Bang...jangan disatuin!" kata Kiba histeris.

"Lah, kenapa dek?"

"Tahu dan tempe itu beda bang, jangan hanya karena mereka berdua sama-sama terbuat dari kedelai terus Abang seenaknya pengen nyatuin gitu aja. Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang gak bisa disatuin, Bang"

Setelah selesai dengan gorengan, Kiba dan Shino _move_ ke penjual martabak.

"Martabaknya deekkk..." sahut si penjual ngiklan, panggil aja Bang Tobi.

"Satu dong, Bang" kata Shino.

"Martabak telur atau martabak manis, Dek?" tanya bang Tobi.

"Martabak telur aja, Bang, karena yang manis gak selamanya yang terindah" _setdaaahhh_.

Kira-kira 10 menit menunggu, martabak telur pesanan Shino sudah siap tinggal dipotong-potong aja sih tapi-

"Bang, gak usah dipotong, Bang. Gak tega liatnya!" seru Shino memperingati.

"Lah, terus gimana dong, Dek?" tanya Bang Tobi bingung.

"Cukup hati aku aja yang terpotong-potong, Bang. Martabaknya jangan" Shino sayang, terus kamu ntar makannya gimana.

"Terus sambelnya mau yang mana, dek?" tanya Tobi tetap tabah menghadapi anak muda labil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kata Abang? Sambal? Aku sudah tak mampu menghadapi pedesnya dunia ini, Bang. Cukup hidup aku yang pedes, Bang, makanan aku jangan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pake Koyo**

Hari ini Ino lagi bersedih. Soalnya dari gelagatnya Sai, cowoknya Ino, kayaknya bentar lagi Ino bakalan diputusin tanpa alasan yang jelas. Keliatan banget dari tingkahnya Sai yang datang dan pergi kayak sinyal hape pas kita lagi di pedesaan. Untuk menghilangkan kesedihan Ino, hari ini Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten menginap di rumah Ino. Sekedar gosip dan nonton film romantis aja sih.

"Ahh, pengel bangeet..." kata Ino mengurut betisnya. Tadi siang kan ada jam pelajaran olahraga.

"Tenang aku bawa koyo nih" kata Hinata mengeluarkan koyo cabe anget dari dalam tasnya. Dengan baik hati, Hinata membuka dan menempelkan koyo tersebut di kaki Ino.

"Kalo ngeliat koyo jadi inget Sai.." kata Ino melow.

"Kenapa gitu?" tanya yang lain bersamaan.

"Awalnya hangat, lama kelamaan dingin dan pas dilepas rasanya sakit banget"

Iya dah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai gaes, author random ini nongol lagi.**

 **Bersamaan dengan fic ini, Kika ingin menyampaikan banyak terima kasih sama temen-temen reader yang setia ngikutin ficnya Kika.**

 **Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Kika pengen publish story baper versi kalian di chapter 2, cerita bapernya akan menyertakan nama kalian.**

 **Contoh : di kantin by** _ **beby Gaara andalan guweh**_

 **Jadi, silahkan komen di kolom review baper versi kalian untuk Kika upload di chapter depan**

 **Kalian tinggal tulis kalimat bapernya aja, ntar sisanya biar Kika yang improv.**

 **Contoh : Cukup tembok di rumah aku aja yang dingin dan datar. Sikap dan muka kamu ke aku jangan.**

 **Salam anget.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Ketika hidup harus dibawa baper dalam segala hal.

Note © Fiksi pelepas galau setelah seharian dicuekin gebetan.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Baper 2-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lauk (Shiromaki Uzuto)**

Mahasiswa yang rangkap jabatan sebagai anak kos tuh gak jauh-jauh dari kata beli makanan. Serasa uang di dunia ini hanya habis buat makan. Gapapa sih, kita butuh banyak makan untuk hidup di semester akhir. Hiks.

Akhir bulan. Kompor gas abis, stok mie instan abis, uang juga otw abis, nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan?

"Beli makan aja yuk" ajak Hinata pada Ino, tetangga kamar kosnya.

"Ayuk, aku juga laper nih"

Mereka kemudian menyusuri jalan menuju warung favorit mereka, warungnya bang Zabusa. Ayam panggangnya duhh, maknyus banget.

"Siang dek Hinata, dek Ino" sapa bang Zabusa begitu Ino dan Hinata nongol di depan warung.

"Mau makan apa, Mbak?" tanya Haku, istrinya bang Zabusa. Haku dan Zabusa, mereka adalah salah satu kasus om-om nikahin anak di bawah umur.

"Aku ayam goreng, campur sama oseng tahu ya, Mbak Haku" kata Ino kalem.

"Kalo mbak Hinata?"

"Aku nasi ayam panggang tapi nasi dan lauknya pisahin ya, Mbak" pesen Hinata sedikit bawel.

"Roger, mbak"

"Eh, eh, tapi pisahinnya jangan jauh-jauh, Mbak,...ntar kangen"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iklan Utube (Ka391)**

Naksir sama orang tuh berpotensi bikin kita mengalami 2 hal. Merasa gampang malu sekaligus gampang malu-maluin diri sendiri. Naruto, misalnya. Ah, lagi-lagi kasus pecinta dalam diam yang kronis. Berkat saran dari sesama penyandang tuna asmara, Kiba, Naruto hari ini memutuskan untuk langsung nembak aja. Biar sakitnya sekalian.

"Noh, itu dia jalan ke sini" kata Kiba memberi informasi pada Naruto saat melihat Sakura berjalan anggun ke arah mereka berdua.

Naruto siap-siap. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas, hembuskan, dan-

"Aku Naruto, anak kelas 2-3. Aku udah lama suka sama kamu, Sakura" Naruto menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

"Saaaakuuuuraaaaaaaaa...!" terlihat beberapa gadis di ujung sana memanggil Sakura, Naruto kenal mereka. Hinata, Shion, Matsuri dan Ino.

" _Nice info_ , gan" kata Sakura santai berlalu.

"Udah, gitu doang?" Kiba menghampiri.

"Gue kok kayak iklan Utube sih. Baru juga nongol sekali langsung di-skip"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Kanjeng Taat Berjamaah (Betelguese Bellatrix)**

Uchiha Sasuke. Namanya aja udah kece, apalagi orangnya coba. Tuhan terlalu memberikan anugerah yang berlebih pada makhluk bertengkuk manis yang satu itu. Udah tinggi, putih, lehernya sexy, suaranya bikin merinding, pinter, cakep dan yang paling langka adalah kemampuannya uniknya yang mampu menggandakan uang. Iya, menggandakan uang. Author bilang juga apa, Tuhan terlalu memberi anugerah yang berlebih padanya.

Nah, gak heran dong dengan ketampanan dan kemampuannya untuk menggandakan uang membuat Sasuke Kanjeng Taat Berjamaah (nama bekennya) digandrungi wanita dari segala level usia. Selain untuk menggandakan uang, berkunjung ke tempat Sasuke juga bisa bikin cuci mata. Hari ini, Hyuuga Hinata, pengidap derita anak kos di akhir bulan, berkunjung ke markasnya Sasuke Kanjeng untuk menggandakan uang.

"Sasuke Kanjeng, aku Hinata, 21 tahun, anak semester akhir yang hidup di akhir bulan. Derita ini begitu berat, Sasuke Kanjeng. Kiranya aku diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan penggandaan uangmu" kata Hinata menyerahkan sejumlah uang ke hadapan Sasuke Kanjeng.

"Jika Tuhan berkehendak," kata Sasuke Kanjeng kalem

"Sasuke Kanjeng udah punya pacar belum?" tanya Hinata sementara Sasuke Kanjeng menyalakan dupa-dupaan dan wangi-wangian misterius lainnya.

"Belum, wahai gadis berambut panjang. Ada apa gerangan?" lagi, Sasuke Kanjeng bertanya Kalem.

"Kanjeng, kalo Sasuke Kanjeng melakukan ritual penggandaan. Cukup uangnya aja yang digandakan, cintanya Sasuke Kanjeng jangan, buat aku aja ya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kucing biru navy**

Bagi yang punya pacar atau setidaknya pernah merasakan rasanya punya pacar, pasti pernah dong yang namanya ngerayain hari jadian. Seminggu jadian, sebulan jadian, 1 semester jadian hingga hari jadian mereka telah mencapai hari kenaikan kelas (?) *apaan. Begitu juga dengan pasangan unyu kita, Sasuke dan Hinata. Pasangan kekasih yang telah dikaruniai 6 bulan hari jadian ini ingin merayakan hari kebersamaan mereka. Sebenarnya, Sasuke yang ngebet pengen ngerayain hari setengah-tahunan ini. Bukannya takut hubungan mereka nggak sampe setahun ya, bukan, pokoknya pengen ngerayain aja.

Nah, sekarang Sasuke dan Hinata lagi ada di toko yang menjual segala jenis hewan peliharaan, -tidak termasuk mantan-. Ada kucing, marmut, kelinci, anjing, dan segala macam yang biasanya dipelihara orang, tuyul juga gak termasuk ya.

"Kamu mau apa, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke sambil merangkul ceweknya.

"Bagusnya apa, Yang? Aku bingung, pengen kucing tapi pengen anjing juga" Hinata bingung sambil sok unyu.

"Kamu pilih anjing aja deh, Sayang. Anjing _Mini Pom_ kayaknya lucu deh, suka lompat-lompat, bisa jadi temen kamu di kamar" Sasuke nyaranin.

"Tapi aku pengen kucing, Sayang.." rengek Hinata.

"Sayang, kamu kan udah punya aku, Uchiha Sasuke si kucing biru navy, kucing langka dan hanya satu-satunya di tataran galaxy Bima Sakti. Kucing yang maunya dipelihara sama Hinata doang, nggak mau yang lain..." kata Sasuke menampilkan senyuman penjatuh bidadarinya (?)

"Ummmmhhhh... _co ccwwwiiiittt..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jatuh**

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga. Seperti biasa, yang cowok _handle_ basket dan yang cewek _handle_ bola voli dan kadang _handle_ bagian neduh sambil jadi tim hore. Sayangnya, salah satu cowok ganteng idaman mertua bernama Sai tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan karena insiden tabrakan nggak sengaja dengan Sasuke sewaktu memperebutkan bola basket. Sai adalah korban yang menyandang status luka di lutut karena terjatuh dan Sasuke korban satunya lagi yang menyandang status 'gak apa-apa'.

Sebagai petugas UKS, sudah kewajiban Ino untuk merawat mereka yang luka tubuhnya. Ino dan Sai sudah berada di UKS dan Ino sedang membersihkan luka di lutut Sai.

"Agak perih ya, tahan" kata Ino sambil menempelkan kapas yang ditetesi obat merah di luka lutut Sai.

"Aku masih bisa berdiri kok, cuma lecet gini" kata Sai nggak mau keliatan cemen.

"Yah terus kalo masih bisa berdiri kenapa? Ini bisa infeksi tauk" kata Ino tetap fokus.

"Kata Mama waktu aku kecil, kalo jatuh harus berdiri. Terus, aku udah jatuh cinta sama kamu, kapan kita berdiri di pelaminan?"

*Ino : ngunyah kapas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jemuran**

Hinata dan Sasuke. Dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin ini merupakan teman semasa kecil dan juga tetanggaan. Kabarnya, Sasuke suka banget sama Hinata dari zaman Hinata masih cuek pas buka baju waktu main ujan sampe sekarang Hinata udah gak boleh kalo gak pake baju (?). Sasuke udah mengerahkan segala cara untuk jadi yang terindah di hati Hinata tapi sampe saat ini Hinata belum menentukan sikap dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda membalas perasaan Sasuke. Diantara semua usaha yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Hinata, hanya 2 yang belum Sasuke lakukan. Ke dukun dan teriak di kuping Hinata ' _aku padamu'._

Seperti hari ini. Sasuke kembali melancarkan aksi modus kalemnya, yang paling gampang adalah ngajakin Hinata belajar bareng.

"Duh, susah banget sih. Aku gak ngerti" kata Hinata memandang soal logaritma yang sampe sekarang nggak tahu dalam bentuk apa pengaplikasiannya dalam hidup.

"Kamu tuh, yang ginian aja gak ngerti. Gimana mau ngerti sesuatu yang lebih rumit coba"

' _Kayak perasaan aku, misalnya_ ' batin Sasuke sok _cool_.

"Hinaataaaa...angkat jemurannya dong, Sayang. Udah sore nih, mau ujan" Mama Hinata membuka pintu kamar untuk minta tolong ke anak sulungnya ngangkatin jemuran.

"Iya, Ma" kata Hinata kalem.

"Benar ya, aku angkat jemuran dulu" Hinata niat pamitan bentar ke Sasuke tapi-

"Aku bantuin deh"

Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju ke halaman belakang untuk ngangkat jemuran bareng. Hinata terlihat celingak-celinguk keterheranan (?), semacam nyari sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil mengambil selimut dan sarung bantal dari tali jemuran.

"Ah, masa ilang! Dua kaosku kayaknya ilaannng...!" Hinata panik.

"Duh, karir maling jemuran di komplek kita kan emang lagi naik daun. Emangnya udah berapa hari jemurannya disini?" tanya Sasuke menarik beberapa kaos kaki.

"Udah 3 hari" Hinata masih panik, gak rela kaos kesayangannya ilang.

"Nah, sekarang kamu udah ngerti kan? Jemuran kelamaan digantungin aja bisa ilang. Apalagi perasaan..."

Krik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha** _ **Fried Chicken**_

Malam minggu bukan cuma milik para pemadu asmara di dunia ini tapi juga milik mereka yang tetap bertahan karena harapan yang tak kunjung jadi nyata. Malam minggu juga gak cuma sekedar menghabiskan waktu di jalanan tapi bisa juga menghabiskan waktu berkumpul semalaman di rumah teman sambil bergosip sampai kita membangunkan matahari.

Matsuri baru saja memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penantiannya terhadap seorang Gaara yang menjadi andalan hatinya selama setahun terakhir. Oleh karena itu, Hinata, Ino, Sakura dan Shion berkumpul di rumah Matsuri untuk menghibur gadis malang itu.

"Kok berhenti sih? Yakin nih?" tanya Ino memeluk guling.

"Udah gak ada gunanya, dia udah punya cewek ternyata" Matsuri kalut.

"Hah? Serius? Tau dari siapa?" tanya Sakura kepo.

"Kemarin aku liat mereka makan bareng di Ichiraku Kafe" Matsuri menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Kamu kenal cewek itu? anak mana?" Hinata juga makin kepo. Penasaran, siapa cewek beruntung yang jadi pacarnya Gaara.

"Namanya Kika, anak kampus sebelah"

"Yaelah. Santai aja lagi. Ini masih dunia kali ah" Shion memulai aksinya untuk menyemangati.

"Aku gak bisa santai. Kalian gak tau gimana sakitnya di PHP-in setelah apa yang aku lakuin ke dia. Chat dia duluan, ngajak dia ketemuan duluan, ngasih ucapan ke dia duluan. Pokoknya apa-apa duluan, taunya dia udah punya pacar. Udah rela ngerontokin harga diri ujungnya malah sakit hati, sakiiiitttt..." biarkanlah Matsuri mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya.

Matsuri menyelesaikan curhatannya yang jika dirangkum bisa kalah tebal dari semua buku _Harry Potter_. Kadang sedih, kadang gregetan, kadang harus marah-marah membuat mereka lapar tengah malam.

"Gaes, aku kok laper yah" celetuk Hinata yang tukang makan tapi _body_ nya gitu-gitu aja.

"Sama sih, aku juga" yang lain merespon sama.

"Kita _drvie thru_ Konoha _Fried Chicken_ aja. Gimana, Matsuri?" Ino meminta konfirmasi pada yang empunya rumah.

"Kalo laper aku juga laper banget. Tapi masa aku yang telpon duluan? Aku udah capek apa-apa harus duluan. Aku capeeekkk..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es Krim**

Untuk beberapa alasan, cerita tentang cowok dan cinta emang selalu menarik untuk dibicarakan dan nggak ada habisnya. Bagi yang beruntung cinta kedua belah pihak akan saling tepukan (?) dan bagi yang kurang beruntung, kisah cinta mereka memiliki bermacam-macam versi, mulai dari yang serakah yang harus terlibat cinta segi banyak, dari yang dilema yang terlibat skandal 'aku sayang pacar temanku', dari yang pecinta paling tangguh yang harus terlibat _friendzone_ , dan yang paling ngenes adalah mereka yang mencintai diam-diam dan begitu perasaan mereka ketahuan, doi-nya mereka pun menjauh.

Hinata berada dalam kasus yang berbeda. Kasus yang mewakili kasus yang kebanyakan dialami oleh kita cewek-cewek unyu di jagat raya ini. Jadi, Hinata lagi cidaha (cinta dalam hati) sama cowok kelas sebelah, Sasuke. Rencana awalnya, Hinata akan tetap melakukan aksi 'mencintai diam-diam' nya tapi berkat 'tembok juga punya telinga' akhirnya kabar naksirnya Hinata ke Sasuke ketahuan satu sekolahan. Yang bikin bingung adalah Hinata pengen mundur tapi Sasukenya juga sering caper sok manis, pengen lanjut tapi Sasuke gak ada tanda-tanda bakalan nembak.

"Udah, cowok masih banyak di dunia ini" Ino menyemangati Hinata yang sedang makan es krim vanila di bawah pohon depan kelas.

"Atau siapa tau jodoh kamu belum lahir. Jangan buru-buru" Sakura pun optimis.

"Lagian kenapa kamu suka sama dia sih. Dari muka juga keliatan kalo dia itu orang dari Antartika, daerah dingin yang juga membuat hatinya dingin" Shion pun kesel. Bukannya kesel gimana, kesel dan kasian gitu melihat teman ngarep dan selalu tersakiti. Hiks.

"Aku bilang juga apa. Sasuke itu kayak es krim, manis tapi dingin dan anehnya disukai banyak orang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makanan Khas Konoha**

Salah satu festival yang nggak boleh kelewatan adalah festival makanan. Iya, kita memang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa beli makanan, dua hal yang kurang lebih sama.

Nah, hari ini KHS, sekolah paling populer di jagat raya fanfic mengadakan festival kuliner. Semua jenis makanan ada tinggal pilih tapi kriteria hati ini cuma kamu, gak bisa pilih-pilih yang lain *eh.

"Sini aja deh, bosen sama makanan modern" Shikamaru memimpin teman-temannya memasuki salah satu warung kecil yang menjajakan makanan khas Konoha yang kebanyakan belum pernah mereka makan.

"Wah, tau juga lo tempat asik" puji Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Iyalah, gue gitu loh" Shikamaru mengambil tempat duduk. Diikuti Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, tak lupa Kiba dan Sai yang sedang berada dalam sebuah skandal.

"Nah, berhubung kita udah disini. Kita lurusin 'barang' kalian" Shikamaru _to the point_.

"Barang apaan maksud lo? Kalo barang yang itu, punya gue udah lurus banget" Gaara salfok (salah fokus).

"Bukan yang itu, ah. Kalo yang itu, kita-kita juga udah pada lurus. Maksudnya 'barang' tuh masalah antara Sai dan Kiba" Naruto meluruskan.

"Jadi?" hmm..kalo #Shikamarupunyamau tuh emang gak ada yang bisa berkutik.

"Ini, Kiba yang mulai duluan. Mau nikung kiri gue sama Ino. Nge-fans sama Moto GP sih boleh-boleh aja, tapi kalo mau nikung tuh ditikungan bukan pacar temen" kata Sai senyum asem.

"Bener gitu, Ba?" singkatan nama dari Kiba, biar makin akrab gitu kan.

"Gue nggak ada maksud. Lagian cuma nemenin nonton kok" Kiba manyun.

"Kalian berdua tuh ya. Nih lihat daftar menu makanan tradisional ini" Sasuke menyodorkan daftar menu makanan tradisional ke Kiba dan Sai.

"Gaes, kita itu sahabatan udah dari TK, jangan sampe masalah sepele bikin kita cerai. Kalian udah liat daftar menu?" kali ini Naruto yang ambil alih.

"Ada begitu banyak makanan khas Konoha. Kenapa kalian masih mau makan temen?" Shikamaru skakmat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masuk Akal**

Galau identik dengan PHP dan PHP identik dengan jomblo. Hal itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Naruto sebagai jomblo yang baru saja ter-PHP-kan. Kasus ter-PHP-kannya Naruto baru saja dirilis kebenarannya setelah mendapat respon kode keras sebentuk penolakan dari Sakura. Penolakan Sakura terhadap Naruto sih emang rada 'tidak pada tempatnya'. Soalnya Naruto cuma nanya di BBM, kurang lebih percakapannya kayak gini :

"Sakura, besok ada tugas gak?" tanya Naruto dengan modus pasaran adalannya.

"Eh, _sorry_ ya. Aku udah punya cowok"

Jawaban nggak nyambung yang lumayan nyakitin.

Hal mengenaskan inilah yang membuat geng _The Cumi-Cumi Darat_ berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan kasus Naruto atau lebih tepatnya untuk memberikan semangat hidup buat Naruto.

" _Men,_ kok bisa sih?" tanya Sasuke, salah satu member _The Cumi-Cumi Darat_ yang belum pernah mengalami penolakan apapun selama hidupnya.

"Ya bisa lah. Dunia kiamat aja bisa, apalagi cuma kasus Naruto ditolak Sakura. Bisa banget lah" celetuk Gaara sudah memprediksi hal buruk ini.

"Lagian lo sih. Penampilan tuh dibenerin dikit, jangan acak-acakan amburadul kayak gini. Sakura juga malu kali ngajak lo jalan dengan muka pengamen lampu merah kayak lo ini" Sai namanya, si pemerhati _fashion_ yang berniat bikin skripsi tentang _fashion_ anak muda Konoha. Wajar lah, doi langsung 'telanjangin' Naruto kalo soal penampilan.

"Apa semua cewek kayak gitu? Apa-apa dinilai dari penampilan? Rasa gue ini lebih cakep daripada penampilan gue" Naruto berkaca-kaca.

"Eh, gue kasi tau ya. Rasa emang perlu tapi percuma kalo tampilan lo gak beda jauh dengan tukang gali sumur. Gimana lo mau masuk di hatinya kalo muka lo gak masuk di akalnya dia?" _nice conclution,_ Shikamaru.

*Naruto dan Author langsung nge-shower sambil galau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pendidikan**

Hari gini gitu ya. Kalo Tuhan memberi kita umur panjang dan kita diberi rejeki, kenapa nggak kita menempuh pendidikan setinggi mungkin.

"Hinata, belajar dong. Jangan main hape mulu" tegur Neji pada sepupunya yang sedang _asoy_ main hape di kasur sambil tiduran.

"Iya, Kak. Ntar dulu lah. Aku lagi gak enak hati. Mau belajar pake metode Shaolin juga nggak bakalan masuk" jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Kamu kan tahu, keluarga kita menjunjung tinggi pendidikan. Kalo nilai kamu jelek, kamu malu-maluin Klan Hyuuga. Dek, memiliki pendidikan itu penting, jadi-"

"Apa, Kak? Pendidikan itu penting?" tanya Hinata dengan pandangan nanar.

"Ya iyalah, kamu tuh-"

"Aku gak bisa lama-lama berpendidikan, Kak. Sakit hati ini, Kak...sakit..." Hinata melempar hapenya dan menyentuh dadanya.

"Hinata, kakak lagi bahas sekolah kamu. Bahas pendidikan" Neji gak ngerti.

"Iya kan, Kak? Pendidikan, perasaan diam-diam mematikan"

*Neji : jatuh lemes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai gaes, author random ini nongol lagi.**

 **Bersamaan dengan fic ini, Kika ingin menyampaikan banyak terima kasih sama temen-temen reader yang setia ngikutin ficnya Kika.**

 **Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Kika pengen publish story baper versi kalian di chapter 3, cerita bapernya akan menyertakan nama kalian.**

 **Contoh : di kantin by** _ **beby Gaara andalan guweh**_

 **Jadi, silahkan komen di kolom review baper versi kalian untuk Kika upload di chapter depan**

 **Kalian tinggal tulis kalimat bapernya aja, ntar sisanya biar Kika yang improv.**

 **Contoh : Cukup tembok di rumah aku aja yang dingin dan datar. Sikap dan muka kamu ke aku jangan.**

 **Salam anget.**

 **RnR yaaa**


End file.
